Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a touch panel and a manufacturing method thereof and a touch display panel.
Description of Related Art
A touch panel is a communication interface commonly used between a human and machinery equipment nowadays. An operation method thereof includes directly touching the touch panel with fingers or a stylus, and after a position of touch point is calculated by an internal mechanism, a calculated result is transmitted to an information equipment so as to accomplish a purpose of inputting. Adoption of the touch panel may reduce a communicating obstruction between the human and machinery equipment, so that a user may interact with a machine through most direct method possible. Accordingly, use of the touch panel as the inputting method is becoming one of the mainstream technologies for various information products in the future, such as vehicular navigations, game consoles, public information systems (e.g., vending machine, automated teller machine, navigation system), industry purposes, small electronic products (e.g., smart phones, e-books) and so on. The touch panel may be generally classified into capacitive, resistive, infrared, and ultrasonic touch panels, and among which, the resistive touch panel and the capacitive touch panel are of the most common product. In the capacitive touch panel, the facilitation of multi-touch provides much convenient operation mode so that the capacitive touch panel is popular in the market.
Currently, in order to satisfy requirements in external design, a display panel is usually required to include a relatively larger display plane, leading to a trend in technical development of a slim bezel. As to act in concert with design requirements in slim bezel for the display panel, the touch panel also demands for design requirements in slim bezel accordingly.
The current fabrication process of the sensing region involves disposing a layer of conductive material on the substrate and removes undesired part of the conductive material through laser. In other words, other than trenches within the sensing region, conductive material in the periphery region is also subject to removal. Removing the conductive material in the periphery region is a very time consuming process, causing such process to be ineffective during mass production.